He's Mine Not Yours
by hohoci
Summary: "Jika ada orang yang menciumku aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku" -Joonmyeon "Orang yang aku cium tadi akan selalu bersamaku selamanya"-Kris "Orang yang aku cium akan kujadikan kekasihku"-Sunkyu. Krisho/SuSun/KriSun


Taman yang begitu sejuk namun cukup sepi dibandingkan hari libur. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang melakukan jogging ataupun hanya berjalan kaki untuk menikmati sejuknya udara di pagi hari. 3orang anak kecil yang kelewat manis di usianya yang mencpai 5-7 tahun.

Terutama Kim Joonmyeon(6tahun). dia laki-laki yang sangat manis mengalahkan wajah teman perempuannya Lee Sunkyu (5tahun).

Sunkyu adalah sahabat joonmyeon dari semenjak ia pindah ke seoul sekitar 2tahun yang lalu, ya meskipun joonmyeon lebih manis darinya tapi Sunkyu anak yang cantik dan pemalu.

Lalu berbeda dengan joonmyeon yang selalu menebarkan senyumannya yang manis , Kris Wu. Bocah laki laki yang kelewat tampan. berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang kelewat manis dengan senyum angelic nya. Kris memiliki wajah yang penuh dengan karisma di umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 7tahun. dan terlihat jutek, dia sangat pelit dalm bericara apalagi tersenyum.

Jika di pikir-pikir lagi Kris terlihat hanya ingin berteman dengan Joonmmyeon saja, tidak dengan Sunkyu. terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit terpaksa berteman dengan Sunkyu, karena Joonmyeon yang selalu mengajak Sunkyu ikut bermain bersama mereka. yang akhirnya kris menerima dengan tidak suka.

Sekarang mereka duduk dengan tenang dengan posisi Joonmyeon selalu berada di tengah tidak ada pembicaraan disana, mereka hanya melamun sambil sesekali menyedot susu yang dibawa dari rumah masing-masing.

Awalnya Sunkyu yang akan duduk di tengah tapi tiba-tiba Kris menarik Joonmyeon agar dia duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan lihatlah sepertinya Sunkyu sedikit kecewa, dia terlihat sebal karena sebenranya ia ingin duduk didekat Kris tapi selalu saja Kris menarik Joonmyeon agar selalu berada di tengah-tengah mereka. dan ya Sunkyu pun menerimanya.

Keadaan pun sangat hening dan sangat membosankan. Sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon turun dari bangkunya dengan sedikit meloncat karena bangku yang mereka duduki sedikit tinggi.

Awalnya Sunkyu dan Kris hanya melihat Joonmyon yang turun sampai akhirnya Kris sadar bahwa di bangku hanya tersisa diriya dan Sunkyu, akhirnya Kris pun ikut turun lalu di susul oleh Sunkyu. "hmmm teman-teman ini sangat membosankan apa kita tidak akan bermain? kalian. huh. apa kalian bisa tidak saling diam?. selalu saja aku yang memulai untuk berbicara". Joonmyeon kesal dan akhirnya mem poutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. oh lihatlah secara diam-diam Kris tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, tiba-tiba Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah joonmyeon. mendekat terus mendekat sampai akhirnya.

chu~

bibir mereka bertemu Kris menutup matanya, joonmyeon hanya diam membelakkan matanya kaget. dan Sunkyu, dia mematung tidak mengerti apa yg sedang terjadi. Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengacak rambut Joonmyeon sayang dan duduk kembali dibangku taman sambil menghabiskan susunya dengan cepat.

Joonmyeon yang masih shock mulai sadar kembali lalu mendekat pada Kris. "Hey apa maksudnya tadi? kenapa hyung menciumku?!" sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirnya tidak terima. Sunkyu yang dari tadi diam pun ikut mengangguk.

Kris hanya diam seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyaan tadi. "errr kenapa denganmu hyung? sudahlah ayo Sunkyu kita pergi" joomyeon pun menarik tangan Sunkyu agar menjauh dari Kris "ah ne oppa" Sunkyu mengikuti Joomyeon dari belakang. Kris yang mlihatnya hanya tersenyum sedih. Kris pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan tentunya secara diam-diam.

Joonmyeon duduk di pinggir kolam sambil melihat isi kolam tersebut. dan berdecak kesal karena disana terlalu gelap. kolamnya sangat kotor petugas kebersihan mungkin belum datang menurut joonmyeon. Sunkyu hanya berdiri disana sambil sesekali melihat ke arah air mancur yang err entah airnya bersih atau tidak.

Joonmyeon menarik Sunkyu agar ikut duduk bersamanya. dengan polosnya Sunkyu bertanya pada Joonmyeon "bagaimana rasanya?". Joonmyeon pun melirik Sunkyu yang tadinya sedang memainkan air kolam tersebut dengan sebatang ranting yang jatuh dari pohon. "hmmmm apa? saat kris hyung menciumku?" Sunkyu pun mengangguk terlihat joonmyeon sedang berpikir. "ummm basah? eummm lembut? eummm manis?" jawab Joonmyeon asal. "benarkah oppa? manis?" tanya Sunkyu penasaran, Joomyeon pun hanya mengangguk "manis karena susu yang diminumnya tadi, aku bisa merasakannya, rasanya itu seperti rasa coklat" jawab joonmyeon lagi. "kau ingin merasakannya?" Tanya joonmyeon tak kalah polos ."hmmm" angguk Sunkyu.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon mencium bibir Sunkyu dengan kilat. terlihat rona merah dipipi mereka. "bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Joonmyeon sedikit malu."euunngg manis. strawberry. Oppa minum susu strawberry yaa? hehehe" jawab Sunkyu sedikit menjilat bibirnya. "ah iya" jawab Joonmyeon sedikit tertawa. dan akhirnya hening.

"oppa" panggil Sunkyu memecahkan keheningan. "hmmm" gumam Joonmyeon sambil memainkan kakinya. "jika suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang aku tempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku lama. aku akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku saat aku besar nanti" pengakuan polosnya membuat Joonmyeon kaget. "itu namanya ciuman Sunkyu -ah, hyungku dan kekasihnya dulu pernah melakukannya dan membicarakannya, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya" jawab Joonmyeon sedikit cengengesan. "oh jadi namanya berciuman ya" jawab Sunkyu mengerti.

"hmm kalo begitu jika ada yang menciumku maka aku akan manjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku" jawab Joonmyeon. "tapi tadi Kris oppa sudah menciummu" jawab Sunkyu dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya, dia sebenarnya sangat kecewa. kenapa Kris malah mencium Joonmyeon. bukan dirinya. oh tunggu anak berusia 5tahun sudah mulai memikirkan hal seperti itu. Joonmyeon pun tersadar "oh iya kau benar, apa aku harus menjadikan Kris Hyung sebagai kekasihku?" kata Joonmyeon asal.

"TIDAK! KRIS OPPA MILIKKU" tiba-tiba Sunkyu bertertiak kencang dan berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersentak mendengar pengakuan dari Sunkyu.

Dilain sisi Kris yang sedang Duduk manis dibelakang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan tersenyum senang menguping pembicaraan Joonmyeon dan Sunkyu."orang yang aku cium tadi akan selamanya selalu bersamaku" gumamnya pelan agar Joonmyeon dan Sunkyu Tidak mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya Sunkyu berteriak "TIDAK! KRIS OPPA MILIKKU" tiba-tiba senyuman kris memudar dan dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka. dia tidak suka Sunkyu berkata seperti itu pada Joonmyeon. tanpa dia sadari Sunkyu meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendirian dan dia malah meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar itu memegang dadanya. Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun. Joonmyeon berlari menuju rumahnya dengan cepat agar badannya tidak benar-benar basah terguyur air. dia tidak ingin melihat kepanikan eommanya yang sangat berlebihan. ya diumurnya yang baru menginjak 6tahun dia harus diberikan takdir yang menyakitkan.

Dia masih bingung kenapa Dadanya sakit. tapi yang lebih tepat hatinya yang sakit. Dan mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka dengan tangisan dan hujan. Bukan hanya Sunkyu yang menangis tapi Joonmyeon pun ikut menangis. Menangis dalam hatinya. Dan ini masih awal dari persahabatan mereka.

.

(11 Tahun Kemudian)

.

Dua orang yang sedang asik dalam pelukannya terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak sampai akhirnya sebuah alaram membangunkan mereka. "ahh berisik sekali" gumam Joonmyeon sambil mencari alaramnya saat dia akan menekan tombol mematikan alaram tersebut, tiba-tiba tangan yang lebih besar menyentuh tombol tersebut lalu diam memegang tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang merasakannya tiba-tiba diam dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya agar benar-benar terbangun dan bisa melihat tangan siapa yang memegangnya. "Good morning Myeonnie~" ucap seseorang yang sedang menatap dan memgang tangannya. lalu dia. err- tersenyum?. sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Joonmyeon membelakkan matanya dan mendorong orang tersebut sampai jatuh.

Tapi naas Joonmyeon ikut terjatuh karena tangan besarnya memegang tangan suho yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat. "YA! KRIS WU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU?! DAN MENYINGKIRLAH BADANMU ITU SANGAT BESAR DAN-"

Chu~

teriak Joonmyeon terhenti karena Kris mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Joonmyeon memberontak tapi saat merasa bibirnya ditekan oleh bibir Kris akhirnya Joonmyeon pun tenang dan kris pun melepaskan ciumannya. "kau berisik sekali. salahmu kenapa tidak tumbuh dengan baik. jangan malah menyalahkanku karena aku lebih besar darimu" jawab kris lalu berdiri tanpa bersalah telah mencium Joonmyeon dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. tanpa merasa bersalah telah mencium Joonmyeon tadi. Joonmyeon hanya diam dan masih kaget akan perlakuan Kris tadi.

"YAK KRIS KUBUNUH KAU" Teriak Joonmyeon sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Kris dan mengenai kepalanya. Awalanya kris menatap suho dengan tajam sampai akhirnya dia melemparkan kembali bantal tersebut pada Joonmyeon dengan pelan.

"Yak kenapa dia tidur di tempatku?! bukankah dia memiliki tempat tidur sendiri?! dasar tiang babo" umpat Joonmyeon lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di bawah.

Joonmyeon dan Kris. Mereka tinggal serumah sekarang. di kediaman keluarga Joonmyeon, karena keluarga Kris pindah ke Kanada untuk bisnis, Kris menolak untuk ikut karena ingin bersekolah di Korea dan karena dia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari orang yang dia sukai. akhirnya ayah dan ibunya menitipkan Kris kepada keluarga Joonmyeon. dan dia berbagi kamar dengan Joonmyeon. dia tidak tahu kenapa dari dulu sampai sekarang ia selalu terikat bersama Joonmyeon. apa karena masalalu itu? karena perkataannya? dia selalu tersenyum jika memikirkan hal itu. entahlah tapi dia senang memikirkannya.

Jam pun menunjukan angka 08.45 mereka (kris dan Joonmyeon tentunya) berlari keluar rumahnya dengan sepotong roti yang memenuhi mulut mereka. "emmmma amma maam kmmmmss hmmmnngg bbrrnnmmkkaaaammm(eomma aku dan kris hyung berangkat)" ucap Joonmyeon dengan bahasa planetnya. "ne~ habiskan dulu roti yang ada di dalam mulut kalian itu! jangan pulang terlambat!" jawab Mrs. Kim sedikit bertriak . "ne!" jawab mereka serempak.

ya mereka sudah memasuki masa SMA sekarang Kris berada di kelas 12-1 dan Joonmyeon berada di kelas 11-1, mereka bersekolah di salah satu SMA swasta terbaik di Seoul. dan peraturannya tentu saja ketat. jika mereka telat sedikit saja mereka tidak akan dimasukan ke kelas sampai jam pelajaran ke 2 berakhir. Dan Joonmyeon tidak ingin reputasinya jatuh gara-gara ia terlambat sekolah. dia adalah siswa terbaik di sekolah. meskipun begitu Kris lebih terkenal darinya. ya mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan cool dan berkarisma. membuat semua mata kaum hawa maupun adam terpesona padanya.

Saat mereka membuka pintu tiba-tiba seorang gadis berdiri di depan pagar rumah Joonmyeon. "annyeong oppadeul!" sapa gadis itu ramah. "annyeong sunkyu-ah" jawab Joonmyeon semangat. dan respon yang diberikan Kris hanya menatapnya dengan wajah poker facenya itu.

Sunkyu sedikit sedih karena Kris selalu menatapnya seperti itu, berbeda sekali dengan tatapannya kepada joonmyeon. "kajja kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Joonmyeon

saat berada di tengah perjalanan tiba tiba Joonmyeon teringat sesuatu."aigo! aku lupa membawa tugasku! Kris hyung, Sunkyu-ah kalian duluan saja, aku kembali mengambil tugasku dulu." ucap Joonmyeon terburu-buru dan kembali kerumahnya.

Sementara itu Sunkyu terlihat senang karena mereka ditinggal berdua, karena ini kejadian langka. berbeda dengan Kris yang hanya berjalan lurus tidak mempedulikan Sunkyu. "opp-" "lebih baik kita tunggu Joonmyeon" potong Kris. "OPPA!" teriak Sunkyu. Kris hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosog. "apa?" jawabnya datar. "SADARKAH OPPA BAHWA AKU MENYUKAIMU?! KENAPA OPPA HANYA MEMPEDULIKAN JOONMYEON OPPA?! APA OPPA MENYUKAINYA?! TIDAKAH OPPA BISA MELIHATKU?!" teriak sunkyu, tak terasa airmatanya mulai terjatuh.

Kris tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sunkyu padanya dan terlihat sedang berpikir. "iya aku menyukainya, saat ciuman 11tahun yang lalu. bahkan tadi saat aku terbangun aku memberikan morningkiss padanya" jawab kris datar. Sunkyu diam. dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kris padanya. apakah berarti cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kris?. oh tuhan betapa bodohnya dia menyatakan cinta pada Kris dengan cara seperti itu. hening.

chu~

Sunkyu mencium Kris dengan sedikit berjinjit karena Kris sangat tinggi baginya. lama. ciuman yang sangat lama. kris mendorong Sunkyu. "apa yang kau lakukan? kau akan menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu? jangan pernah berharap. aku mohon. aku tidak menyukaimu dari awal dari saat kita bertemu dari saat joonmyon memperkenalkanmu padaku 11tahun yang lalu". Oh tuhan dia ditolak 2kali oleh Kris. dan tunggu mengapa Kris berkata seprti itu? kata-kata itu seolah mengingatkannya akan suatu hal.

itu menyakitkan. sangat menyakitkan. sampai akhirnya Sukyu menampar Kris. "kau laki-laki bodoh. kau mencintai orang yang akan segera mati. hidupnya tak akan lama lagi kau tahu itu?" Kris terlonjak kaget atas perkataan Sunkyu. dia tak terima orang lain membicarakan tentang hidup Joonmyeon. "kau ingin aku semakin membencimu Sunkyu-ssi? baiklah jika itu maumu" kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Sunkyu dan mencium pipinya lalu membisikan sesuatu "jangan pernah dekat lagi denganku pelacur".

Sunkyu yang tak terima akan kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kris akhirnya belari menjauh, sejauh yang dia inginkan. betapa sakit hatinya saat kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya pelacur. tapi bodohnya Sunkyu masih tetap mencintainya. betapa bodohnya dia.

disisilain Joonmyeon yang kembali muncul untuk mengejar sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba diam. "SADARKAH OPPA BAHWA AKU MENYUKAIMU?! KENAPA OPPA HANYA MEMPEDULIKAN JOONMYEON OPPA?! APA OPPA MENYUKAINYA?! TIDAKAH OPPA BISA MELIHATKU?!" Pernyataan yang diberikan Sunkyu pada kris membuatnya sakit. "iya aku menyukainya, saat ciuman 11tahun yang lalu. bahkan tadi saat aku terbangun aku memberikan morningkiss padanya" dia tertegun mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu. dia bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. pada mereka. akhirnya Joonmyeon meninggalkan mereka. dia tidak ingin larut dalam perdebatan mereka meskipun mereka sedang membicarakannya. dia berjalan dengan gontai lalu menyebrang jalan sampai akhirnya ada sebuah truk yang akan menabraknya. Joonmyeon tidak peduli dan hanya diam di tengah jalan raya tersebut sampai akhirya.

BRUK~

DIa merasa bahwa dirinya terbang begitu tinggi sampai akhirnya terjatuh mengenai aspal dengan sangat keras. Dia pusing lalu memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang amat dasyat sampai akhirnya terlintas wajah Sunkyu yang sedang menangis dan wajah Kris yang tersenyum hangat padanya. dia takut tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi. tapi terlalu menyakitkan untuk terjaga dan menahan rasa sakit. sampai akhirnya dia merasa seseorang memeluknya. ditatapnya orang yang memeluknya dengan panik lalu joonmyeon tersenyum padanya. "a-aku b-baik baik s-saja" Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya sampai akhirnya dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas lagi lalu bergumam

"kk-kris h-hyungh"

orang yang dipanggilnya hanya diam dan menangis

"oppa kau salah".

lalu ambulan datang dan membawa Joonmyeon segera ke rumah sakit.

Lalu di sebrang jalan terdapat seorang pria jangkung yang melihat sedih ke arah kecelakaan tersebut. kakinya serasa menjadi kaku. seluruh anggota badannya menjadi patung sekarang. dia tidak dapat berkata sesuatu. tenggorokannya sangat sakit saat ingin memanggil orang yang selama ini dia sayangi. dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya tangisan tanpa suara yang keluar. wajahnya menampakan kepanikan. dia takut.

Takut jika Joonmyeon telah di panggil oleh tuhan. mengingat penyakit yang di derita oleh joonmyeon. sampai akhirnya ambulan membawa tubuh Joonmyeon. "J-joonmyeon" lirihnya.


End file.
